Actuation of downhole tools in the drilling and completion industry is ubiquitous. Many operations in the downhole environment require the use of tools that are run in the hole in a first position to be actuated later to a second position. There are many ways to actuate such tools using hydraulic pressure, mechanical actuation, electric actuation, etc. Many of the current tools in order to actuate, must be configured to overcome tubing pressure. This is because tubing pressure acts against a feature such as a piston against which an actuator does work to actuate the tool. In such situation, an activator in such actuator system must not only generate energy to move the tool but must overcome the tubing pressure acting against the activator at the same time. Attempts have been made to isolate tubing pressure but suffer from dynamic friction at the seals that hampers the operation as well as causing systems to have increased cost to net acceptable longevity. The art would therefore well receive alternative arrangements that reduce activation energy required so that reliability and cost factors can be improved.